Yandere Adams
Introduction Yandere Adams is a Villain born and raised in Musutafu, Japan. Her Father Jason Adams was a immigrant from the united states who moved to japan. Yandere has no relation to the other Adams family. Yandere abuses her quirk power off basic principle. She hates the fact that she has to get a license to use the power she was born with. As a result of this she breaks the law on a daily basics just for the hell of it. Personality Yandere is a Bitch with a heart of gold. She is a cruel person who does not mind using other people to accomplish her goals, but at the same time she has a soft spot for children. She likes to watch kid's play and use their abilities when they are not suppose to. For her that is the perfect scene, her personal idea of heaven. The reality of their society is her idea of a hell. Because of her ability Yandere places no value on love. "Love is cheap." That is her favorite catch phrase. For Yandere the true value in life is deep friendships with mutual respect on both parties. It is because of this idea that she became a true villian in the first place. Her fiend Dumpsterfire became a villain and she followed him to aid her one true friend. Yandere hates to see other people be abused. It is one of her pet P's and also one of the things she hates about herself. She hates to see other people be abused by others and the system, but she in return abuses their love with her quirk ability. She hates that about herself and her ability and acknowledges the fact that she is a hypocrite about it. However she will not stop using her ability because she feels that doing so would give in to the wrong philosophy of the Government. The end result is that Yandere hates to use her powers and as a result she uses them only when she needs to. History . Synopsis Powers and Abilities Yandere has the quirk Yandere Trance. This quirk allows her to make anyone who stares into her eyes to fall madly in love with her for a hour. Usually she uses her ability to manipulate people into doing things for her. In the case of Vampire E she uses it as payment. As Vampire E's quirk makes him emotionally stunted. Natural Abilities Beyond her quirk ability Yandere is a skilled martial artist and a skilled fighter in the art of Chainsaw Swordsmanship. Chain Saw Swordsmanship is a art created by another Villain by the name of Chainsaw Samurai. Chainsaw Samurai just so happen to be yandere's father, Jason Adams. Her father also taught her martial arts so that she could defend herself is any of his old enemies ever came after her. Yandere uses a mixture of Karate, Kick Boxing, and Boxing. The mixture follow's Bruce Lee's principle of Jeet Kune Do. She takes down her opponents with lighting fast attacks and by intercepting them with her own attacks. When things get deadly serious Yandere falls back onto her father's old Battle Chainsaw. She uses it in combat as a sword and cuts her way though her problems. Physical Attributes Muscular, Slim, Short Way of Combat In combat Yandere relies on her martial arts. She Weapons Combat Chainsaw Relationship Major Battles and events Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Xifas